1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of cable supports, and more particularly to a cable support which relieves tension, chafing and fatigue on the cable by using a pivotal cable cradle and stationary support combination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been conventional procedure to extend a power cable from a dockside power box to a battery charger on a boat when the battery requires charging. This procedure frequently causes cable chafing and stretching to occur which may subsequently cause electrical shorts and fires. Such cable chafing normally occurs as the cable rubs against the rail or coping of the boat and any stanchions or other boat equipment present. Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a cable support that eliminates the stretching and chafing damage caused by cables that are in constant or intermittent movement and by friction due to the rocking motion of the boat as water waves or tidal changes occur, such as those experienced on a lake, in a marina or in a bay.